This invention relates to an instrument for sensing angular velocity about a plurality of intersecting axes, and more particularly to such multi-axis angular velocity sensors for use in autopilots and the like.
A wide variety of multi-axis angular velocity sensors have been proposed in the past including multi-spinning rotor devices with individual rotor spring restraint about axes orthogonally oriented to the desired angular velocity sensing axes. Other schemes have utilized rotating angular acceleration devices with integration circuits and rotational demodulation for determining angular velocity about predetermined axes. These devices are in general quite complex and consequently expensive.
A simple two axis angular velocity sensing device is needed for applications where linear and angular acceleration environments are not severe, and which has a frequency response bandwidth sufficiently extensive to be useful in piloted and remotely piloted airborne vehicles.